It Was Always Her And Me
by Lbethx
Summary: Brittana story. Rated M for smut. Starts during "Rumours" episode. Slightly based on show, but different outcome. Give it a shot!
1. The Break Up

**Hello everyone! **

**This is my first attempt to a Brittana story. I have read many of them and I guess I thought it was time for me to try one myself...So please be nice, just sit back and relax ;) English isn't my mother tongue, so don't start nagging about little mistakes please :) I hope you enjoy my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

**In this first chapter Brittany breaks up with Artie.**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

I have been planning this for weeks now…ever since Brittany chose that four eyed loser over me I have been thinking of a way to win her over. Damn it, I know she loves me but she's afraid I'll chicken out when she chooses me. She has the right to be…coming out to Brittany was one of the hardest things ever. Dealing with her blowing me of was the hardest.

She wants me to be confident before she can be with me. It all comes down to admitting to everyone that I'm…a lesbian. What does she expect? It took me the whole sophomore and junior year to admit to myself that I was gay, and now that I told her she suddenly wants me to come out of the closet for the whole school! I'm not ready and that's why I can't have her. It hurts seeing her rolling on Artie's lap. She belongs to me, Santana Lopez. At least I want her to…

The last few weeks have been hard. I've been avoiding Brittany because seeing her hurts too much. Asking David to be my beard didn't exactly work, but I actually felt some kind of relieve when I told him I play for the other team too. So now I came up with a better plan. The assignment Mr. Schue gave us is the opportunity I've been waiting for. I've been searching for weeks to a song that expresses my feelings perfectly to Brit. She always said she loves it when I sing for her, but I never do, except Landslide…So I'm planning on singing Songbird to Brittany. I have to let her know that I still love her and I still want her to be with me.

There she is! My stomach…Oh please Santana Lopez, keep a hold of yourself! Wait? Is she crying? She is! What happened?

I pulled her into a tight hug and let her lean onto my left shoulder. I could see Artie standing dumbfounded at her locker. What did that loser do to him, I swear to hell I will beat him up! Brittany kept sobbing on my shoulder. I soothed her by caressing my hand on her spine. "Sweetie, what happened?" I asked worriedly but silently so nobody could hear. "Artie" she sobbed, "he called me stupid!" and she started to cry louder! "He what!" Damn I could beat that boy out off his wheelchair if I wanted to, but right now B needed me to just be there for her.

I offered her a ride to her house after school, but she wanted to walk home instead. I could feel she was hurt. I might hate Artie, but I never thought he would call her stupid. People always think she is, but hell no she's not! She's the girl that gets me trough every day, how crappy they might be. She always knows how to make me smile and I realize now more than ever how I missed her these past few weeks. I was going to get this right, tomorrow I would sing Songbird to her and she was going to realize that I was there for her all along. Tomorrow…

**Brittany's POV**

He called me stupid…From all the guys in Glee club, he was the only one who never called me that, and now he did. I was so relieved that I found Santana at the end of the hallway after Artie and I broke up. I needed my best friend, and she seemed to feel that exactly because she didn't go all Lima Heights on Artie when I told her what he did. Even though I'm hurt, I couldn't accept the car ride home. I need to get my mind straight and I can't be around her to do that.

My legs are starting to go sour from the all the walking. It's 20 minutes by car, so I don't think I'm even halfway… God I wish Lord Tubbington could pick me up, but I forgot my cell at home. Santana used to remind me every day to take it with me, so I could call her when I got abducted by aliens again. But I didn't do any sleepovers with her the last few weeks, and she didn't drive me to school ever since what happened after her confession at the lockers.

I will never forget that day, when I first felt I really lost Santana. I had been waiting forever for her to confess her love for me, but God why didn't she have the courage to tell me BEFORE Artie and I hooked up! Things would have been so much easier… I knew right away that I had made the biggest mistake of my life by blowing her off. I tried to tell her that but all that seemed to come out was this big blur of words and next thing I know she pushed me away.

I needed Santana to be brave for me. I want be with her more than I want Lord Tubbington to quit smoking. It was always me and her…and right now it is just me…I miss my Sanny.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo...hope you liked it! If you do, please review :) I'm planning on writing more! <strong>


	2. The Song

**It is the day after Brittany and Artie broke up. Santana is planning to sing her love a song after school...read for yourself **

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

I guess I haven't been this nervous since Cheerios Nationals last year when Coach Sylvester told us we would lose our tanning privileges if we didn't win. Last night I had been preparing Songbird and I think I got every pitch right. It doesn't really matter anyways… what matters is Brits reaction. I don't think I can handle another rejection.

I am glad she responded positively on my text with the question if she wanted to meet me today after school.

**SAN: Meet me 2morrow after school in the choir room? I have a surprise 4 u. X**

**BRIT: I love surprises! I bet that unicorn I saw 2 days ago is back! X**

Ok I haven't brought a unicorn, but the song I have prepared is a 100 times better…

"…and Monday we'll have a pop quiz about the book you all read two weeks ago, so don't forget to bring it with you" Finally English class is over! I grabbed all of my books and went to the choir room. I recognized Brad behind the piano, but couldn't find Brittany anywhere. She must be running late… I did almost run to here anyway.

I was going through the sheet music one more time with Brad when suddenly I saw my favourite blonde standing in the doorway. Her lips were pouted and her eyes were slightly red and swollen.

"I saw Artie. He wanted to get back together…"

Oh hell no, this can't be true, she wouldn't…

"I said no."

It is like she can read my mind…

"I said no because he called me stupid, but I just…I feel so sad, sad like a panda…"

I stepped towards her and grabbed one hand, while I closed the door with my other one. I guided her towards a chair in the middle of the choir room and explained my surprise.

"I have something that will cheer you up. I've been going through that Rumours album and I found one song that goes one step further in expressing my feelings for you…like private feelings"

Come on Santana, now or never…

**Brittany's POV**

_*And I feel that when I'm with you, it's all right…I know it's right*_

I can't believe this, she is singing for me. It's not by accident, she seriously planned this song to sing especially for me! This is what I need, this is what I was waiting for her to do. Not that I wanted her to sing a song for me…but I needed some sort of confirmation that she still loved me, after I rejected her.

Now she is singing and it's so beautiful. I can't fight a tear running down my cheek and I see that she is trying hard not to cry.

_*And I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before*_

**Santana's POV**

It's finished, the song is over…I feel my eyes getting a little bit wet but I have to be brave and tell Brit how I feel. I see a goofy smile at her face and a tear running down her cheek. She stands up and I motion with my head to Brad that he has to leave. I stroke the tear away from Brittany's face and rasp my voice. "So…what did you think?"

I looked up to the slightly taller blonde, right into her baby blue eyes. She bent forward and kissed me softly on my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I know the chapters are quite short and I will make them longer, I promise :) So what did you think of the end? Should I make the next chapter smutty or keep that for later? Suggestions are welcome ;) <strong>

**Next update will be in a few days :) **


	3. The Make Up

**I hope everyone liked the previous chapters. **

**Now... prepare yourself for some smut, because my two favorite ladies are into some lady loving! If you don't like, don't read ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

I could taste the saltiness of her tears, which was soon replaced by the subtle taste of the cherry lip gloss I bought her last year. I never want this to end…

All of the sudden she took a step backwards.

"Brit" I whispered, nearly moaned.

She looked into my eyes and I stared for what seemed to be minutes into her blue ones. I was no longer able to control myself and I felt my shoulders starting to shake. Tears streamed down my face but I didn't look away. Brittany slowly walked towards me again and soothed me with her soft, sweet voice:

"Baby, what's wrong? Honey, please don't cry…"

She cupped my cheek with her hand and finally said the words I had been waiting for her to say back:

"I love you too".

I chuckled, still sobbing, because whatever happened next, I knew it would be alright. It was always her and me, and we are now where we are supposed to be.

**Brittany's POV**

I never realized how much she suffered while Artie and I were together. I have loved her since the first day, and I wasn't brave enough to leave Artie for her. She had been in pain, I could see that. My sweetest unicorn is crying now and I have to make it right.

Her brown eyes were still locked to mine. I gave her a sweet peck on the lips and then started to kiss away her tears. I loved their salty taste so a smile formed on my lips.

I could feel her smiling too because the cheek I was kissing moved upwards.

"I missed you B." she said.

**Santana's POV**

"I missed you too S. and I promise you'll never have to miss me again" she responded.

I then kissed her passionately on the lips.

We both moaned softly into the passionate kiss, while our tongues were already fighting over dominance. I felt Brittany's hands grab around my waste and lift me up. I locked my legs behind her back and she supported me with her hands on my ass.

She stepped backwards. I was afraid she might fall as we were still locking lips. Somehow she managed to guide us perfectly towards the piano in the middle of the room. She lifted me up a little bit more and placed me upon the black thing. It was then that we stopped our passionate kiss.

"Do you want to do this, San?"

What is she talking about? Of course I want this! For months I've been sexually frustrated. For months I had to pleasure myself whilst staring at a picture of Brittany and me at my parents beach house. For months I had acted like a pathetic loser because I couldn't be with the girl I truly love.

But I get her, it's different… This time we would no longer be friends with benefits who have sex….we would be girlfriends who make love. I could see what Brittany was aiming for. She wanted this to be perfect, because she knew this was a big deal.

"I want you B., right here, right now. I want you to be my girlfriend and walk down the hallways and be proud. I want you to kiss me in front of everyone. I want you to point at me while I walk down the hallway and say to people: "That's my girlfriend, and I love her". And most of all I want you to make love to me, right here and right now. I'm fine B. I love you."

I didn't know I could be this cheesy, but Brit is the only one who knows. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach starting to flutter. OK, I had to admit I was nervous to make love to B., but I was ready.

**Brittany's POV**

I loved Santana's little speech. People always think she's a bad person, but she's not. She's the sweetest and cutest and most beautiful person…and she's mine.

I kissed her again, more softly this time because I didn't want to rush what was about to happen. I moved my hands towards her breasts and kneaded them.

"Ugh…" she moaned. And she arched her back so her hips would bent forward.

I broke contact and she frowned her eyebrows, until she saw I was taking of my orange dress.

I stood in front of her wearing my pink lace panties and my new strapless bra. Her eyes wandered from my panties to my boobs and I looked at her innocently.

I stepped to her to remove her blouse and in a few seconds I unclasped her bra.

Those boobs…were perfect. Her nipples were already stiffened and I could feel mine were too. She kissed me in the neck while she removed my bra quickly. We broke contact for a few seconds to observe each other. Damn, how much I missed that body.

**Santana's POV**

We didn't get to second base yet and my panties are already soaked. Brit's just perfect! She has a banging body and her boobs are to die for. I arched my back when I felt her tongue flicking around my nipple. I chuckled and bucked my lips because I was looking for release. I still had my jeans on while Brit was already half naked.

She kept flicking my nipple with her tongue and with her hands she massaged my other boob.

"Britt, please I need you"

Guess I really am desperate…

Her blue eyes now looked playfully into mine. She grinned.

"Are you wet for me Sanny?"

She asked with a raspy voice.

Britts is so cute when she tries dirty talk, I grin widely.

"What?" she asked

"It's just that you're so cute, B." and I kissed her on the nose twice.

"And now I wantz you on me and I wantz you now" I said smiling.

She kissed me back whilst unbuttoning my jeans. I lifted my butt to help her get rid of them. I could see her eyes widen when she saw how soaked my red panties were.

"I need you to take them off"

I didn't have to say that twice. Before I knew it, I was sitting down on the piano, completely nude. Brittany, still wearing her lace panties, kissed both of my nipples one more time and then started to trail a path with her tongue towards my glistering centre.

I leaned backwards, supporting myself with my elbows upon the piano.

"Britt, please no teasing. Just fuck me"

She suddenly filled me with two fingers.

"Uuuugh…B." I moaned loudly.

It took me some time to adjust. Brittany slowly started to move her fingers and I seemed more sensitive than ever.

"Faster B."

She moved her fingers with a more rapid pace. I could feel she was sending me close to the edge.

She then added her third finger.

"OMG Britt! You're….uuuuuugh…. Baby please" I said between moans.

I felt her blonde hair spread on my belly and then a slow elaborate lick on my clit.

"San, you taste awesome".

Those words almost sent me over the edge. Britt was still moving her fingers on a rapid pace and I was close.

"Britt, I'm so close…."

I was getting all sweaty and hot.

"Ugh…Ugh….Ugh….Uuuugh…"

She arched her fingers flicked my clit with her thumb.

"UUUUUUGH, B!"

My body jolted while she slowly removed her fingers and licked away my juicy folds.

"So hot…" I whispered, totally out of breath.

Brittany kissed me on the forehead and I smiled back goofily.

"You want to stay over B? I'll be happy to return the favour" and I winked mischievously.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok this was my first smut ever, so feel free to say if you thought it was crappy... <strong>

**Feel also free to say if you thought it was great ;) It'll encourage me to a soon update :) **


	4. The Morning After

**I was happy to read my first review :) It gave me the motivation to write this whole chapter today already. **

**This chapter will be some smutty fluff, as Brittany and Santana are spending the weekend together. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

_She kneeled down and looked me deep in the eyes. Mine were watery and I couldn't believe what she was about to say…_

_"Dear Sannybear, will you BIEP BIEP BIEP BIEP BIEEEEEEP..._

"What the fuck, stupid alarm clock!" I yelled bad humoured

I managed to throw a pillow at it so the stupid noise stopped, and so did my perfect dream.

"Hmmm San, what's happening" Brittany asked still half asleep.

At least what happened yesterday wasn't a dream. Brits is totally mine and we have the house for ourselves the whole weekend, because my so called parents had to go to NYC for whatever…I couldn't care less. All I care about right now is B and managing to survive coming out on Monday.

"Nothing BritBrit, I forgot to turn off my alarm clock yesterday, that's all. It's Saturday so you can sleep as long as you want sweetie" I said and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

I turned around and decided to take a shower and make a super sweet breakfast for my super sweet girlfriend.

I felt Brittany turn around too and wrapping her arms around my waist. She made a snoring sound doing so, which was extremely cute.

I slowly turned so I was facing her, our noses practically touching.

"Well good morning to you too sweetie. I'd say this is a better wakening than being ripped out of your dream by an alarm clock" I said smiling and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I thought so" she smiled "What was your dream about?"

Wouldn't it be stupid if I tell her… I mean, I don't want her to think this is all going too fast.

Come on, Santana. It's just a dream. Sure I'd like to marry her some day, but that doesn't mean that it has to happen now. Just tell her…

"Ooh… my dream… yeah, uhm… nothing important really." I lied.

"Come on, Sanny…why won't you tell me?" she asked and she looked into my eyes.

Her baby blue eyes… I just couldn't resist them.

"I just… I don't want you to freak out or anything. I dreamt about a proposal…You proposing to me. It's stupid, I know…"

"What do you mean it's stupid?" "Honey don't you want to…" she said a little confused and disappointed.

"Sure I want to Britt!" I interrupted.

Hell of course I want to marry her some day!

"But were only together for a day…I didn't want to scare you away with my extremely awesome dream." I smirked, still a bit insecure how she'd react now.

"San, you won't…never." And she kissed me on my nose.

* * *

><p>I came out of the bathroom back into the room with my body wrapped in a towel and I there was my perfect blonde lying down on her back with her whole body stretched out.<p>

She was wearing only a tank top and her favourite pair of panties. She got them from me for her 17th birthday and they were blue with little ducks on it.

I could see she was listening to her Ipod and she was humming Songbird.

I quickly pulled on a new pair of panties and a loose shirt and walked quietly towards the bed. She was listening with her eyes closed and totally caught up in the song, so she totally didn't see it coming when I jumped right upon her. She squealed loudly and I couldn't hold back a smirk.

"Hey you" I said with my sexy voice.

"San, you scared me!" she said half angry, half laughing.

My wet hear touched her cleavage for a second and I felt her whole body shiver underneath me.

"Honey, that was totally hilarious!" I grinned. "And I'll make it up to you right now…you know I'd still had to return you a favour anyways, or did you forget?"

I saw the way she looked at me. Her eyes shimmered and a cute smile formed upon her lips.

I bent forward and placed my hand next to her head, and then kissed her on the lips. I softly bit on her bottom lip, because I know it's a huge turn on for her.

I felt her hands exploring my thighs and broke the kiss.

"I said I would do YOU a favour B." and I winked.

She totally got it, and as I leant forward to suck on her earlobe, my knee touched her wet arousal. I love how I have that kind of effect on her.

"Already wet for me, huh?" I purred and then attacked her earlobe and neck.

All she managed to do was moaning in response.

I decided to leave my trademark on her neck, so on Monday everybody could see we belong together. Before B was with Artie and we slept together occasionally, I would have never done that. Not on her neck at least, that would be to obvious and people would start asking questions as we both weren't in a relationship back then.

But now I know that the only way to make it work between me and Brits is to stop hiding, and telling everyone Monday. So I might as well show them too…

I sucked hard on her neck for a few seconds and was happy to see the hickey I had formed.

I looked into her eyes while my fingers were caressing the hem of her panties. I gently stroke two fingers along her folds, wet from arousal. I could perfectly observe her reaction to my actions. How she slowly closed her eyes and slightly arched her back for more friction.

"Not yet B." and I removed my two fingers.

I grinned and kissed her pouting lips. Then I let her suck on my two fingers so she could taste her own arousal.

Ok, this was hot…I could feel my panties getting soaked by the view of my girlfriend licking my fingers clean.

While she was still sucking my fingers, I started kneading her boobs with my other hand. The tank top formed a boundary between us, but I could feel her nipples already getting hard.

She opened her mouth to let out a moan and I trailed a path with my two wet fingers towards her other nipple. I circled my middle finger around the perfect pink nipple and licked my tongue up and down her cleavage.

Brittany strangled her hands in my wet hair, because she knew I would stop is she took control.

The movements of her hands and her hot breath against my cheeks made me grin in pleasure. It's a good thing my parents weren't home because B was already moaning loud and she wasn't even coming undone yet.

I now took her left nipple in my mouth and sucked on it for a while. I let it go with a plopping sound and saw her smile a little bit.

**Brittany's POV**

I love how San knows all the places that excite my lady parts. Artie never knew how to get me off, and sometimes I even felt the urge to call Santana after the deed…which of course I didn't because she was hurt back then and I didn't want to use her.

But thank God she still knows me like no other and uuuuuuuugh, the thing she just did with my boobs is A-MA-ZING.

She lifted her body off of me and I opened my eyes to see what she was up too. I hoped she'd just stop the teasing and fuck me, because my belly is starting to protest since we didn't have breakfast yet.

I could see the smirk on her face as she moved backwards. She gently removed my panties and spread my thighs with her own knees.

**Santana's POV**

She's sooooo wet, I love it. I cupped het glistering folds with my right hand and then slowly moved my tongue around her centre.

"So good" I whispered against her clit.

Brittany responded with loud moans.

I covered her whole centre with my lips and started sucking passionately. She bucked her hips for more friction and release, but I was not in the mood to rush things yet.

I moved away my tongue and immediately got some reaction from the blonde.

"Come on, San. No teasing!" "I need you, NOW"

So hot to see her with sex hair and sexual frustration.

"No worries Brit, you're in for a treat" I grinned.

I passionately kissed her on the lips and opened her mouth with my tongue. The taste of cherry and Brittany's folds got mingled and it was the perfect match.

I couldn't hold back a moan anymore and I realized now how much I needed some release too.

I suddenly stood up from the bed and saw Britt's eyes shimmering when she saw what I was about to do.

I removed my soaked panties and walked sexily back to the bed. I placed myself in between Britt's parted legs and looked the whole time into her eyes.

I moaned softly when our two centres touched.

B bucked her hips slowly and we both moaned a little louder by the friction that was now being created.

I had to hold on to Brittany's knees to make sure I didn't fall off the bed. This position offered me full sight at Britt's sweaty and bumping boobs.

We both started to move on a more rapid pace and I was already sent close to the edge. Our to clits moved against each other and our juices mingled together made a flapping sound.

By the louder moans of Brittany I could tell she was about to come undone.

"I love you B, I love you so much babe" I managed to get out between hot moans and chuckles.

Her whole body shivered as she rode out her orgasm. I was totally out of breath but didn't came undone yet, which left me with a feeling of unfulfilled pleasure.

**Brittany's POV**

"I love you too" I chuckled right after my banging orgasm.

After I gained some of my breath again, I leant forward to give my cute girlfriend what she didn't get.

I grabbed her legs and strongly pushed her towards me. She bucked her lips and I started to lick her folds passionately.

"Uuuugh B, right there…" she almost screamed.

She came undone upon my face almost immediately. I removed her body back in between my legs and wrapped them around her waist to cuddle her.

"I was totally hot to try the scissoring, baby" I said.

Suddenly my stomach growled loudly.

"God B, we should have breakfast...can't believe we had sex on an empty stomach" she said jokingly.

"I'll make us some". She gave me a peck and went downstairs.

I hoped the weekend would never end…

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 4 and the whole story so far. Feel free to make suggestions or to write reviews :) I'll be happy to read them. <strong>

**I'll try to update as soon as possible, I guess it will be within 2 or 3 days... **

**Next chapter the girls will discuss more serious business and they will talk about coming out. **

**Stay tuned everyone! And thanks for reading my story ;)**


	5. The Date At Breadstix

**Hey everyone! **

**Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I celebrated New Year's Eve with some friends so I didn't really have time to write. **

**Here is chapter 5 already...I totally didn't plan this to become more then a two-shot. But I'm feeling this story and I like to write Brittana.**

**Everyone who read the previous chapters knows that coming out is about to happen soon. In this chapter the girls discuss this subject during a date at Breadstix. Its kind of a filler chapter, but I needed it in my story. Hope you like it, though. **

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV <strong>

"So what about Monday? How are we going to handle…you know…coming out to everyone?" I asked Britt hesitantly.

I'm scared you know…Yeah, I'm definitely the top bitch at McKinley and I make freshmen cry on a daily basis, but I'm still scared.

I'm afraid of the talks and the looks, and what people might say behind my back.

Sometimes I wish I was more like my amazing girlfriend. Brittany is perfectly fine with who she is and she doesn't care what anyone else thinks about her. She is so self acceptant, and also acceptant towards me. Because even though she might be ok with all that is going to happen tomorrow, she knows I'm having a hard time and she tries to get me trough.

"I mean, shouldn't we have some kind of a plan?"

A plan, that's some idea… like the outcome would be any different. Santana Lopez, you're a chicken…

I rasped my voice and I think Brittany could see I was getting a little bit uncomfortable. I looked at my hands, but I could feel Brittany's blue eyes looking at me. She didn't say a word. She knew exactly how I felt but I guess she wanted me to say it out loud.

I was never one to talk about feelings. The only time my emotions come to the surface when I'm around other people besides Brittany is when the alcohol level in my blood is extremely high. Although I'm working on being more open, starting tomorrow.

Brittany was the only one I showed my private feelings to, but sometimes even around her I didn't dare to show what was on my mind.

"It's just….I'm scared you know" and I looked back into her eyes.

So I said it, it's out and now we can talk about it.

"Honey I know you are," she said.

A tear rolled down my cheek and I looked away because I didn't want to ruin our date.

"Sweetie, hey come on, look at me…you don't have to cry" she soothed.

"I'll be there for you tomorrow you know, any day…I'll always be there"

As she saw my shoulders starting to shake and heart I was still sobbing like an idiot, she moved from her spot across me and came to sit next to me.

Here I am, sobbing in the middle of a restaurant. Man I hope nobody sees what kind of a wreck I am or my reputation as top bitch will be ruined even more.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and strangled a lock of my hair with her finger.

I placed my head into her crook and locked my arms around her back to make the hug tighter.

"I know BrittBritt….I know" I sighed, and the sobbing became quieter.

She caressed my back with her hand and I was glad she had this soothing effect on me. I always feel like I should be the one protecting Brittany from bullies. Truth is…she needs to protect me just as much.

During all this time I wasn't aware of the looks we got from other costumers and waiters. It was the first time we ever showed our intimacy in public. After Brittany let go of the hug, she kissed me softly and then moved back to her place. Then I first saw all the looks we got from total strangers who didn't even know us.

"It's fine, San. Just ignore them"

They don't even know me. I hate it when people are being judgemental.

Wait….Ok I'm a judgemental bitch all the time, but it doesn't mean I like the feeling of being judged.

"What's there to see!" I sneered at the customers who were still staring at us.

My voice cracked a little when I said it because I was still sobbing a minute ago, but my words didn't miss their effect and people started to mind their own business again.

"You see how you scare everyone with your viscous, viscous words" Brittany said smilingly.

"I know you can do it Sanny…"

The look on her face showed concern and hope.

I can do it…for Brittany.

"Sure…" I whispered "I still think we need some kind of a plan though, I mean it would make me feel more secure knowing when we'll say it and how…you get that?"

I saw Britt nod in response.

There was a short silence then. Both of us were trying to come up with an idea for tomorrow.

**Brittany's POV **

I have to come up with some kind of idea. Sanny says it's the best thing to do because it would make her feel more secure. I don't really know what she means though, because we told my parents this morning and we didn't have a plan back then either. We just told them.

_I had been jumpy all morning and when I heard the doorbell ring I practically ran towards the door to open it. _

_I pulled my Latina girlfriend into a tight hug and guided her inside. Before we entered the living room, I whispered into her ear: "You're ready?"_

"_Uhu" was all she said. _

_My mom and my dad were watching the news, while my little sister Sarah was playing with her favourite Barbie dolls. _

_I rasped my voice to make the aware of the fact that Santana was here and we had something to say. _

"_Ok everyone, I…I mean WE have something to tell you" _

_While I said this, I intertwined fingers with my girlfriend and she quickly gave me a nervous smile. _

_My dad looked a little confused, but my mom looked like she knew what we were about to say. Her eyes already started to fill with tears. _

"_San and I, we're together…like girlfriends….like I mean we love each other" _

_I was proud saying it out loud and I squeezed San's hand to let her know it would be all right. _

_I looked at my mom. Her eyes were filled with tears and she stood up from the couch. She walked towards us and I could feel Santana stiffen as my mom came closer. _

_She pulled us both into a hug and said some things about how she knew this all along and how she was proud we found love. My family had always been accepting, unlike San's mom and dad who are more conservative and strict. _

_I looked at my dad over my mother's shoulders and he winked at me. He was a man of little words, but I knew he felt the same like my mom. I have to admit my parents are pretty awesome._

_Sarah had watched the scene and after the hug she walked towards Santana and jumped into her arms. _

"_Does this mean you will come here more often to play karaoke with me?" she asked. _

_I beamed when I saw the huge smile on my girlfriends face. _

"_Of course I will" she smirked and gave Sarah a kiss on the cheek. _

_The very first step towards a public relationship had been made. _

"Do you have any idea at all, B?" Santana interrupted my thoughts.

"Wait what? I'm sorry San, I was thinking about it, but then my thoughts wandered to this morning and I could see you and…"

"It's ok B," she interrupted "I think I got something…"

**Santana's POV **

"Glee club is first period on Monday…How about I sing a song, a love song, for you and then we tell everybody how we feel…" "I think they should know first…." I suggested

"I love it! And I'm curious about the song, Sanny, you're so romantic" B said enthusiastically

Ok so…coming out to the guys in Glee club was settled. How about coming out to the rest of the school?

I looked at Britt to see if she had any plan. Her brows were furrowed and she looked so cute when she was thinking hard. It seemed to me that she came up with something because her face suddenly lit up.

"How about….I'll ask you out to prom in the cafeteria during lunch, and all you have to do is say yes."

That's actually a pretty good idea…

"Ok…ok let's do that" I said.

"If…you want to go to prom with me?" Brittany said questioning.

"Of course, silly" and I winked at here. "It would be my honor."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think...? Let me know in reviews :) <strong>

**Next chapter they will pursue their plan and there will of course be some reaction from their fellow students. I'm not turning this into angst, but I just think coming out has to be handled properly. After that I promise you all another smut chapter ;) **

**Thanks for reading! **


	6. The Public Announcement

**Here you have a second update today, since the last chapter was kind of a filler and I didn't want to let you wait to long :) and it's actually my longest chapter so far.**

**Today they'll go public for their whole school. I tried to handle it well, but it wasn't easy to capture everybody's reaction. **

**Sooo...please be nice, and remember your on a site for amateur writers ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

Five more minutes until San comes to pick me up. I have to make sure I have everything I need to ask her out to prom today.

I made her a bouquet of flowers last night after she dropped me off after our date. My mom is totally into gardening and since all the shops were closed already, I thought I'd pick out her favorites myself. It was pretty scary out there on my own with only a flashlight. Luckily I have Lord Tubbington to warn me if he noticed something strange…He's the best!

It's a small bouquet though, because it has to fit into my schoolbag. But I'm sure she'll love it. I even sprayed some of my perfume upon the flowers and San always says she loves my perfume.

Today is going to be super exciting! We'll be out and proud and I'll have the best date ever to prom. I'll plan dinner at Breadstix beforehand and then we'll dance the night away and then she'll sleep over and….

_RIIIIIIIING _

"Sis, Santana's here!" Sarah yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

My hart made a jump. It did so every time San would pick me up. I practically ran downstairs with my schoolbag only to see my cute Latina girlfriend waiting in the doorway for me. She hugged me tight and gave me a quick kiss.

Sarah giggled and I saw Sanny's cheeks go red. It takes her some time getting used to the idea that my family knows about us now, but I think she's adorable when she gets embarrassed.

I winked and gave her gave her a peck on the cheek, which caused a wide smile upon her face.

"Ready to go, BrittBritt?"

We didn't say a word during the ride to school. I was being super excited, San on the other hand was being super nervous. I could tell because when we stopped for the red light, she constantly scratched her nose…something she always does when she's either lying about something our nervous.

After she found a parking spot I thought I should reassure her that we would be fine. I took her hand and looked her in the eyes, trying to let her know that I'd be there for her whenever she needed me to be.

"I know, B." she whispered in response and she kissed my hand. It's like she could read my mind.

We got out of the car together and nobody was paying attention to us, because we always drove to school together. But something was different this time. I felt San's hand reaching out to mine and I was surprised she took the first step.

We didn't hold pinkies like we used to, but our fingers strangled together and just like that we walked into the halls of McKinley High School straight towards the choir room.

**Santana's POV **

Step one: hold Britt's hand instead of locking pinkies. Well that wasn't that bad…Sure, people were looking in our direction but at least we didn't get a slushie facial.

The choir room…finally! It's the safest place in the whole school. Except from the genitors closet maybe, where B and I used to go when we would…you know….have our urges.

I let go of Britt's hand before I gave it a little squeeze. She glimpsed at me proudly and then went to sit next to Mike and Tina, while I walked towards the middle of the room.

I saw that everyone was already here, still wildly chatting and gossiping about the latest things that happened this weekend. Seriously…is Rachel really trying to convince Mr. Schue to give her all the solo's at Nationals? No way, if I'm done with that hobbit, the only thing she'll do is sway quietly in the background.

I saw Britt making eye contact with me and I became quickly aware that I was standing in the middle off the choir room like a dork without actually doing something.

I rasped my voice.

Ok, nobody's paying attention… Britt's looking again and signs that I have to try again. I can see Mike and Tina already wondering what's going on as they both look in my direction.

I rasped my voice again, louder this time.

"Ahum…."

Suddenly everybody looked in my way, and I realized how weird this must have been because I would normally always go straight to my seat and make nasty comments about the hobbit and Finnocence sex drive.

"Uhm…ok everyone, glad I finally got everybody's attention" I said looking slightly annoyed in Rachel's direction.

Britt looked at me with excitement in her eyes the whole time.

"I want to say something to you all…well actually I want to express it in a song, since this is what we do, you know…"

Santana, you're such a dork…Think about your reputation…you're the top bitch in this school!

"So the next 3 minutes I want everybody's mouth shut, especially yours, dwarf."

Haha, I could see Rachel already getting annoyed. I just couldn't help myself with the comment.

I nodded at Brad, who already knew about B and me since he helped me with Songbird. He started to play the first notes. I looked in B's eyes and I made a promise to myself that for the next 3 minutes I wouldn't stop looking.

_*It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside*_

…

_*Anyway the thing is what I really mean…Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen"_

I smiled a little bit when I saw the huge smile on Britt's face while her eyes started to become watery.

_*And you can tell everybody this is your song*_

_*It may be quite simple, but now that it's done.*_

_*I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words…*_

_*How wonderful life is now you're in the world*_

Everybody must have figured it all out by now, as they were looking at me and then again to Brittany who had started crying after the first chorus.

I myself started to struggle to hold back tears.

_*I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words…*_

_*How wonderful life is….*_

My voice cracked a little and I wept away a tear…

_*now you're in the world*_

I sighed when the song was over and the piano stopped playing. I felt…relieved. It was over… I did it!

Britt had already stood up and came to stand next to me. We locked fingers and she gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek. My eyes were locked to my feet.

"So you and Britt finally decided to tell us?"

I looked up to see who made the comment and I saw Quinn smirking.

"Like we didn't know. Come on, Santana, we're not stupid" she added.

"Yup, that Landslide song was so obvious" Puck said. "As I think it's super hot, I'm happy for you two" he smirked.

"Wait….I didn't know!" "I lost my virginity to a lesbian?"

"Be glad you had someone to lose your virginity to, potato head!" I snapped at Finn who made the stupid comment.

I felt B squeeze in my hand.

Ok…that was a nasty comment…

"I'm sorry Finnocence…I'm just…trying to deal with it all you know."

"Wait, did you just apologize? Damn Santana, what does she have on you?" Puck grinned.

I looked at B with a wide smile on my face and she winked.

"You totally got me crazy" I mouthed.

**Santana's POV**

I was having lunch, surrounded by my the rest of the glee kids who were all chatting loudly. They didn't care is I was gay or straight. To them I was still the same person as before. I'm truly blessed to have them.

Although their reaction took some stress away, I still didn't feel that hungry. We would announce our relationship to the whole school within a few minutes and I was afraid I would not be able to keep any food down because my stomach was tied in knots.

Suddenly the noises in the cafeteria silenced and I looked around to see why everybody stopped talking.

Everybody looked at one table in the middle of the room. There was standing my BrittBritt…in the middle of the table, with a microphone in her left hand and a small bouquet of flowers in the other. She simply took property of the lunch table of the football players…Damn, my girl got some guts!

"Hello everyone…My name is Brittany S. Pierce" Britt said smilingly, but slightly nervous.

"I have a special announcement to make, so I need your attention."

She jumped off the table and stepped towards me, grinning widely.

I could only see her. I could not see the looks on everybody's faces. I could not hear the whispering in the cafeteria. I could not think about what might happen when this moment was over. All I could see was a grinning Brittany, stepping towards me with a bouquet of flowers in her hand.

Quinn gave me a soft push to sign that I had to stood up. I landed back on earth and awkwardly stood up.

Brittany stopped right in front of me. She kneeled down on her left knee and I could only hold my breath. She moved the microphone to her mouth.

"Santana Lopez, would you do me the honor and go to Junior Prom with me?"

She handed me the bouquet and I recognized the flowers from her mother's garden. Now or never, Santana….

_"All you have to do is say yes" I recalled Britt's words from last night._

"Yes" I whispered...

"Yes B. It would love to." I said a second time.

She stood back up and hugged me tight. I locked my arms around her waist and I didn't want to let go. If I let go, I would see the reaction of others and this moment was to perfect to let it be ruined by them.

"I'm so proud of you…and I love you" Britt whispered into my ear.

She softly let go of the hug and we stood next to each other, waiting for a reaction that was bound to come.

The whole Glee club smiled encouragingly, except for Artie…He's still not over Britt…I feel bad for him, but B was never really his. It was always her and me.

"You two saying you are…dykes?"

That word hurt. I was afraid for what people might say or call us.

Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe we should have waited until B and I moved to New York, the city where everything's possible. Lima is to closed to accept us…God we should have never told the whole school!

It was Azimio who had made the comment. He and the jocks stood up and formed a half circle around B and I.

"Come on, you just need the right guys to straighten you up, don't you think" he grinned to the rest of his friends.

Don't chicken out…Stay strong for B. You promised you'd protect her. You're Santana fucking Lopez!

"You leave them alone, jerk!"

Wow, I didn't expect that from Quinn. After all I did to her in the past, stealing Puckerman and wishing she had a lizard baby. Guess she still cared about the Unholy Trinity.

"Calm on, I just want to make them normal again." Azimio stated.

"They are normal" Rachel supported us.

"So what? You're all dykes?" the football players grinned at this comment.

**Brittany's POV **

"Enough!"

I looked next to me and saw my girlfriend, still holding my bouquet, with red cheeks. Did she just yell at Azimio?

"Look here's what's gonna go down, retard… you have two choices: you stay here and I crack one of your nuts…right or left, that's your choice. Or you walk away and live to be a douchebag another day." San said coolly.

"You don't insult my friends, and you certainly do not insult me and my girlfriend!"

Yay! She called me her girlfriend in front of everyone!

The Glee club had now formed a group around us to protect us and I felt safe knowing San was standing up for me…for US.

**Santana's POV**

Azimio and his football team got my blood boiling. Insulting me and my friends, insulting B! He'd better not do that again if he wants to live a long time.

My heart was racing, but I saw my speech had its effect. Azimio signed to his friends to leave us alone. I noticed Karofsky stayed more on the background during the whole thing. I thought he and Azimio would be the worst, but apparently they didn't support each other now. Maybe Karofsky changed….but actually I couldn't care less.

"Everybody now can go back to minding their own business" I finally yelled through the cafeteria.

I guess everybody understood my message, as they all stopped staring, afraid for what I might do to them.

Yup, I still got my top bitch skills…

"You two ok?" Puckerman asked.

"Thanks, Puck. We're fine." I answered softly.

I felt B placing an arm around my waist and I shivered.

She looked into my eyes and I saw she was beaming with pride. After months of hiding we finally found the courage to go public. …Well, I mean I found the courage, Britt had it all along, she was just waiting for me to find it.

I smelled the bouquet she gave me just minutes ago.

"They're perfect, B" I smiled and gave her a peck.

Just like that we walked out of the cafeteria. Our arms around each other's waist. People might look and talk, but I didn't care anymore…because this was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned for the next one...it will be smutty again ;) <strong>

**Thank you all for reading and please review :) **


	7. The Dinner Evening With Grandma

**Hello everyone! I want to thank everyone who put my story on alert or favorite, and everyone who took the time to write a review. I really appreciate it! **

**Sorry for the late update, but I had a student job this whole week, so I didn't really have time to write... **

**As I promised, this chapter is smutty, so enjoy :) hope you like it, because I suffered from writer's block for a while... **

**Here we go... **

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

It's Friday night and Britt has invited me to have dinner with her and her family. Apparently her Grandma is staying in Lima for the weekend so the Pierce household organises a fine dinner evening. Well, as long as my Britt's joining, I am too.

I didn't come empty handed. I thought it was suitable for this occasion to bring a fine bottle of wine for her dad and some flowers for her mom. Normally I just swoop into their house, but today is the first time I'll join the Pierces for dinner since Britt and I became official. So, thought I give them a taste of what kind of awesome girlfriend I can be.

"Hi Santana, come inside sweetie, it's raining!"

Susan Pierce had opened the door for me. She was apparently still busily cooking, I figured out when I saw she was wearing oven gloves.

"These are for you" I smiled as I handed her the flowers.

"Oh, thank you Santana, you know you didn't have to do that right?" she responded

"Oh it's no big D, just thanks for the invite!"

"You're part of our family, how many times do we have to say that again" Susan responded

I laughed shyly. B's parents are totally cool. Where's B anyways?

"I'm sorry Santana, but I'm busy right know and my lasagne will be ruined if I don't take it out of the oven now…"

B's mom hurried herself back into the kitchen.

"Brittany is still getting ready," she yelled from the kitchen, "in the meantime, do you mind putting those flowers into a vase, Santana?"

I walked into the living room and found Mr. Pierce on the couch, next to an old lady I assumed was B's granny. I had never seen the woman before. She lives all the way in Brooklyn and only comes to visit once a year. She looked like she was in good condition. Her granny had the same blue eyes as B and her mom, only her locks had become grey. Even though she was old, I could tell she must have been a beautiful woman.

"Hi Mr. Pierce! I brought you a bottle of wine. I hope you like this one since my taste of wines is not the best" I said.

"It's Peter, Santana," he smiled "thank you for the gesture."

The whole lady was smiling the whole time at me. I think it's about time to introduce myself…

"Hello Madam, my name is Santana Lopez, I'm Brittany's … "

Peter kicked me softly. Ok, so granny Pierce doesn't know about B and me…

"I'm Brittany's friend" I finished my sentence, and smirked at Mr. Pierce.

He was grateful that I didn't tell the old lady. They might be down with our relationship, but B's granny is older and I guess they don't know how she might react. I didn't bother really, she would only be around once a year…

"Nice to meet you." I said and shook her hand.

"Well that's nice of Brittany to invite someone over, isn't it" she answered. "Susan! Where is my dear granddaughter?"

"She's getting ready, mom" Susan yelled, still in the kitchen.

Just when she said that the door suddenly went open. I had to keep my composure as I couldn't kiss B in front of het granny, but she looked damn stunning! She was wearing a short dress that did all her round forms a favour.

"There you are! You look hot!" I smirked

"Uhm…Santana?" Mr. Pierce signed subtle with his head towards granny.

Oooh right…behave Santana…

Britt had to hold back a chuckle and winked. Luckily her granny didn't notice.

"Hello grandma, I missed you!" she beamed, and pulled the woman into a tight hug.

Not fair….I want a hug too…

"Come B, you can help me putting the flowers I got for your mom in a vase."

And I took her hand, pulling her towards the hallway.

"San, what are you doing, I haven't seen my grandmother in a year. Can I say hello properly?" Brittany asked slightly annoyed.

"Of course! …If I get a hug too." I smirked. "What did you think? That you could just walk in looking frickin' hot and then ignore me because you granny can't know? Naha, I still need some affection!" I smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

"You're so cute, San" Britt said grinning. And she hugged me like I asked her.

"And tonight you'll get so much more than a hug, IF you promise to be good and behave during dinner! We do not want my grandma to find out…Ok?" Brittany added.

"You can count on that, I'm totally looking forward to picking up my reward later tonight" I winked and after that went back into the living room with the flowers.

I filled a pink vase with water and placed it on the kitchen table.

"Dinner's ready everybody!" Susan yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

Everyone was chatting with each other. I noticed Santana was teasing Sarah with questions about a boy she likes. My mom was trying to overhear their conversation with a smile on her face. My dad and my grandmother were talking about her life in New York and how she pitied not seeing her grandchildren more. And I was just enjoying this family moment. San's relationship with my family went off without a hitch since we told them about us. I could see she was comfortable and happy right now and it made my heart grow fonder of her. She noticed my quiet surveillance and smiled sweetly. She softly touched my bare leg with her foot to give me some subtle affection.

Suddenly my grandmother focussed her attention on us, since my dad went to the kitchen to get some more sweet potatoes.

"So girls, how's school going these days?" she asked.

"Same old stuff…" Santana sighed, "I'm glad prom is coming up soon, then I have something to look forward to."

She smiled innocently in my direction.

I know she brought up prom just to mess with me to see how I'd react. I just hope my grandmother wouldn't pay attention to prom.

"Prom? Ooh I remember my prom…years ago of course" she said excitingly. "You're right, it is certainly something to look forward to!"

"Totally" San stated.

"And Brittany, have you been asked by a nice guy already? I bet you have!"

Ooh no, here she goes…San will be paying for this one…

**Santana's POV**

Hihi, the look on her face is priceless. I feel sorry for the teasing and for making her feel uncomfortable. But I'm Santana Lopez…this is what I do.

"Uuhm, no not yet grandma…I'm still waiting for someone NICE to escort me" and she fiercely looked to me.

Ok…I guess I kind of deserved that bullet.

"What about that kid in the wheelchair you wrote me about? Artie was it?" her grandma asked.

"We broke up." B said harsher then she intended.

She must be annoyed by my little game. But I'll make up for it…

"Why? Only weeks ago you were madly in love with him…remember that letter you sent me?"

**Brittany's POV**

I saw San's face freeze. She's getting totally jealous. She knows I was in love with Artie…well maybe not like I'm head over heels for her, but I did care a lot about him. Now that my grandma brought it up, I noticed San was getting uncomfortable. Poor her, but she was the one who started this.

"I did, until he called me stupid…." I said softly "You know what, I don't want to talk about that right now…All I know is prom will still be amazing without a boyfriend."

It would be amazing with my girlfriend…

San's eyes lit up and she formed a small kiss with her mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

"You are such a tease, you know that" Britt said smiling.

We were in our pyjamas, lying on B's bed. After dinner, her parents and grandma decided to watch Titanic. Sarah had gone to bed and B and I didn't feel like watching a movie so we went to B's room.

"Come on Britt, don't you know how I get when you forbid me something? Besides, your grandma didn't notice a thing" I said smirking widely.

"I know you, little Satan" and she kissed me softly on the lips.

"Let's get our lady loving on" I smirked

"Naha, you won't be getting any of this tonight! Remember how I asked you to behave?" B said confidentially.

"Yeah right…" and I leaned forward to kiss her again.

She turned her head so I was kissing her cheek.

"I mean it, San."

She can't be serious?

"Come oooon B, I want you… It was only just a game."

She already got me begging for her… I'm such a softy…

"I didn't like it anymore the minute she mentioned Artie, so don't you think you want to sooth me with something?" I asked.

"San you're so precious…you totally got jealous, didn't you?"

"I did NOT get jealous on Stumbles McCripplePants!" I said annoyed.

Britt looked me in the eyes and raised her brows.

"…Ok….maybe I did a little….It was hard you know, the time you and Four Eyes dated."

Britt chose to ignore the insults on her previous boyfriend.

"San, you have no reason to be…you know I only want you, right?" Britt said smilingly.

She pulled me in for a hug and I became calm by her soft breathing. The thought of her and Artie together was erased as soon as I felt her nibbling on my earlobe. I shivered in her arms by the effect she had on me.

"I'll show you" she whispered.

I'm so glad B couldn't resist our lovemaking, because I would not be able to sleep without some affection from the gorgeous blonde.

She trailed a path with her fingers along my spine. We were spooning and I felt so safe lying in the tight embrace with my girlfriend.

"I love you San" she said "more than I ever loved anyone else in this world."

"Me too B…" and I closed my eyes to fully enjoy the moment.

It was truly so much better with feelings. I felt like I could share my deepest emotions with B, even when I was at my most vulnerable point. Months ago, we would just meet to get off and I would make a nasty comment about how didn't love her, but only needed her to digest my food.

Lying in her bed now, with her arms wrapped around makes everything so much better. This is where I want to be forever…

After a short period of silence, B started sucking and kissing my neck.

"You know Britt Britt, we really have to careful with placing hickeys from now on… I don't think my dress will cover them all."

"But I want to show everyone you're mine, Sanny" she said sexily.

Like I could resist that voice…

I turned around and to stop her from giving me hickeys, I passionately kissed her. I sucked her bottom lip and she moaned softly in response.

"We should be quiet, you parents are downstairs…"

"Ugh, don't care…kiss me baby" B said needy.

I licked my way down her cleavage and moved her shirt upwards with my hands.

"Then this needs to get off, Britt" I stated.

Suddenly B jumped off the bed and left my body without something warm beneath me.

"What the….?"

My face showed disappointment.

"Watch me…." B said smirking.

She slowly took of her shirt and let it drop next to her bare feet. She didn't wear a bra…she never did when we would go asleep.

Her nipples were already stiffened and I could feel mine getting hard too.

She walked to me and took the hem of my nightgown and took it off.

"Hey sexy" she said and smirked.

She went back to her little striptease and stepped out of her pants.

"Wow B." I rasped my voice when I saw she wasn't wearing ANY underwear at all.

"Like what you see, huh?" she smiled widely.

I stood up and kissed her hard on the lips, while my hands started working up her boobs.

"Uugh" she moaned.

I flicked my fingers several times over her hard nipples and could feel her rapid heart pace through her chest.

She slowly walked me back towards the bed and I decided to let her dominance me, since I was the one who teased her before.

She softly pushed me back on the bed and her fingers took the hem of my already soaked panties. Her lips fully covered my nipple. And I moaned in the touch when she licked her tongue around them.

She removed my panties and threw them on the ground next to her pyjama pants.

Her fingers started to discover my hot core. As soon as she cupped my sex, she got my back arching in her touch, looking for more friction.

She wandered her fingers along my folds and smirked at me, with passion in her eyes.

"Please don't tease B." I begged.

"Then say you're sorry, Sanny" and she winked.

"What?" I chuckled "really B? No way"

"OK", she said and removed her fingers.

Uuugh….

"Really B, come on you can't be serious, I was joking" I chuckled.

"Only three words San…"

I brought this upon myself, it was so naïve of me to think Britt would just reward me for my teasing. She certainly got the right timing to learn me a lesson…

"I'm sorry for teasing you before B…."

"Now can you please get yo ass over her and nail me already!" I said smiling.

"You wish…." she said.

"B, seriously! I just said I'm…"

She entered me with two fingers.

"Sorry" I groaned.

"Uuuuuuugh, you feel so good inside me B."

Finally release.

Britt got me soon all worked up. She was sitting on her knees, still pumping her fingers in and out of me.

We didn't hear the footsteps on the stairs and the knocks on the door while we were in the heat of the moment.

"Uuuuugh….yeah right there B." "I'm close" I said between moans.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Girls we're just going to drop grandma off at a friend and…."

Britt abruptly stopped her actions and I was left on the edge of relieve.

As quickly as Mrs. Pierce had opened the door, she closed it again and went downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Caught in their actions... that was awkward... :) I just randomly decided to get them caught, that's the fun about writing a fic yourself ;) <strong>

**See what happens next, I'm hoping for a sooner update. Not really sure where I'm taking this story, so suggestions are welcome. Reviews too! :) **

**Thank you all for reading my story! :) **


	8. The Awkward Conversation

**I know this is an awfully short chapter, but it's just a fun filler. I thought I'd give you something to read in the meantime, before I update my prom chapter. **

**The girls have a sex talk with Brittany's parents. So this could get awkward ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

"Shit shit shit!" B paced the room, being upset because of what just happened.

I had covered myself with the bed sheets, feeling very exposed after B's mom walked in on us. I felt the throbbing feeling in between my legs and hoped it would soon fade away.

Brittany looked in my direction and noticed my worried look. She stopped her cussing and joined me under the covers. I rasped my voice…

"That was awkward…" I whispered.

"Not the least, Oh God I can't believe she saw us, San!"

B was upset. Well, it wasn't pleasant for me either but being caught by your own mother…I totally get her reaction.

"Sssst Britt Britt" I tried getting her to calm down "It'll be ok…"

"Of course we will probably get an even more awkward conversation with you parents, but hey…what you were doing to me was totally worth it" I grinned.

Yes! I saw a small smile on her lips.

"Come on, let's try to sleep…we'll deal with your mom tomorrow B." and I kissed my still naked girlfriend on her forehead.

"Thank you, Sanny" she sighed.

I wrapped my arms around her and spooned my slightly taller girlfriend. Comforted by each other we soon fell asleep.

**Brittany's POV**

Saturday, 10.00 AM… this means San won't be up in the next hour. She's always been a total sleepy head.

Ugh, normally I would go downstairs and try to cook some breakfast for Sanny, but I don't feel like talking to my mom right now… at least not without San by my side.

I turned around, as slowly as possible because San still had her arms wrapped around me. I managed to face her without waking her up.

She's so precious when she's asleep. I love the way she goofily smiles in her dreams, the way her chest moves calmly up and down, the way she curls her legs up the her chest when I remove the bed sheets, the way she moans when she's about to get up.

I brushed her cheeks with my index finger and softly kissed her lips.

"Hmmmmm…" she moaned softly.

Oops, did I wake her?

I stopped my toughing, because I didn't want to wake her, knowing how much she liked her Saturday sleeps.

Too late…she already opened her sleepy eyes.

"Hello sleepy head, sorry I didn't mean to wake you…" I apologized.

"Hmmm…you know I can't sleep through your kisses B." she said, still half asleep

She snuggled, her head resting upon my shoulder and her arm around my waist.

"But no dream will ever be as good as waking up next to you" she whispered into my ear.

We stayed like this for a while, enjoying each other's comforting warmth.

"Girls, will you join us for breakfast" I heard my dad yell from the bottom of the stairs.

He knew better than coming up here again, I guess my mom told him.

San looked at me and I pouted my lips.

"Time for the talk….come B, let's go, we can't stay here forever."

We put our pyjamas back on and went downstairs, entering the living room whilst holding hands. Sarah was watching television, but I saw mom and being in a discussion at the breakfast table.

Santana squeezed my hand and we seated ourselves on the other side of the table.

"Sarah honey, would you mind watching TV upstairs? You can use our room" my dad said.

She disappeared from the living room and I looked at San, and then at my mom and dad. My mom started the conversation with a sigh.

**Santana's POV**

"So girls…I know this might be an unpleasant conversation for us all, but we do have to talk about it…"

"Mom, we're sorry…." I heard B whisper.

"Honey, I'm not mad at you or Santana. You are dating... and doing…stuff is normal for your age"

Awkwaaaard…I totally didn't feel comfortable discussing sex with my girlfriend's parents.

"I did knock, but I guess you didn't hear me...Look girls, we were young once too. It might sound weird, but we were" Susan smiled as she tried to loosen the conversation.

"And I know it was embarrassing, both for you as for me"

"Tell me about it" I said.

Peter smiled at me. He was kind of amused by the situation and the awkward way we were both listening to B's mom.

"So that's why from now on, Peter and I decided there'll be an open door policy in this house. Every time we are at home, or Sarah is, we want you to keep the door of your bedroom open, Brittany"

"Santana can still sleep over, but we don't want this to happen again when we're home, understood?"

Mama Pierce sure had made a statement. Of course I didn't approve of the fact that B and I would not get our lady loving on with the Pierces in the house, but we both we're too embarrassed to go against it.

Brittany nodded and I was happy the conversation was almost done.

"This is the same policy you and Artie had, so we only think it's fair now that you two are dating" her dad added.

Ok…they did have a point there.

"As for the birth control part, I guess we can skip that" her dad said jokingly.

I chuckled and I was glad the conversation got loosened a little bit.

"Peter…" Susan smiled, but with a small smile on her face.

Britt smiled relieved in my direction and I stroke her leg softly, because I thought a kiss would be inappropriate right now.

"So girls….who wants waffles!" we both laughed as Britt's dad went to the kitchen to get us some.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this was so short...I only had half an hour to write it... but I still hope you liked it :) <strong>

**I promise I'll do the best I can to update soon! Tomorrow winter break is over...but I'll find some time to write ;) **


	9. The Lopez's Return

**You guys who put my story on alert or favorite...you have two reasons to hate me: 1. I didn't update soon. 2. This chapter isn't Prom... **

**I had quite a busy week since school started again, so that's the reason I didn't update sooner... **

**The reason why this is not Prom, is because I thought about it and I thought it would be a little weird if they'd go to prom without Santana's parents being back home yet. So...I let them come home this chapter, and of course the girls have something major to tell them... **

**So, this is what you'll be having this chapter. **

**Thank you all for your patience and enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

A week later on a Thursday night, two day before Prom, Britt and I were watching American Idol when suddenly my dad's car was parked in front of the house. Guess my parents came back home from NYC. I was not surprised that they didn't call to announce their return. Like they also didn't call when they had left. It wasn't until I called them to ask why they weren't home yet, that they let me know they would be away for a week or two. Like I cared. They were always busy. Busy with anyone and anything but me.

Even though I thought I didn't care, their return made me tense up in B's arms. We started snuggling under the blanket when one of the contestants sang a beautiful love song.

"B, my parents are back…" I said with a shiver in my voice.

I knew that this meant I had to tell them about us. Otherwise I could already imagine their faces when B would come and pick me up for Prom.

Britt immediately stopped snuggling, remembering that my parents weren't aware of us being girlfriends yet.

"Do you want me to leave, San? I f you want to be alone with them for a while I can totally go and sleep home…" she said

"No Britt, I want you to stay. I want you to stand by my side when I tell them. We'll do it together like we did with your parents."

She quickly kissed me right before we heard the key in the lock and the front door opened. My mom entered the living room with a smile, while my dad first brought the suitcases upstairs.

"Santana, Brittany! Great to see you two again!" my mom said enthusiastically as she walked towards us and pulled us in a hug.

She gave me a kiss on the cheek and I smiled. I'd always pretend that I didn't bother when they were gone for a long time. I didn't want to seem like a little girl that needed her mom and dad. So every time they came home from another business trip, I would just smile and pretend I was fine.

Britt squeezed my hand under the blanket. She could read me like no other person could and she knew about my not so smooth relationship with my parents.

"Don't you have to go to school tomorrow, Brittany" my mom asked.

My dad came back downstairs and quickly said hello before going to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee.

"She's sleeping over mom, we both have an early Cheerios practice tomorrow so we're going together." I responded quickly.

Actually she was just staying over because of the open door policy in B's house. But that they didn't have to know.

"Oh, ok… make sure you go to bed on time, honey." my mom responded and she disappeared in the kitchen also.

"Can you believe it? They're gone for two weeks and they don't even bother asking me how my two weeks went. Those two are just unbelievable!" I whispered to B so my parents wouldn't hear.

"I know sweetie, I know. You ok?" B said while she rubbed her hand over my spine to comfort me.

"Of course I am. It's not like I care." I said harshly, building up a wall to hide my true feelings.

B looked at me with her fore hear frowned.

"Sweetie…" she whispered.

"Ugh…" I sighed. "Ok, I just….I wished they cared more, you know…I'm their daughter, doesn't that mean something for them? Sometimes I just have the feeling they don't love me."

Britt looked in the direction of the kitchen to see if my parents weren't overhearing our conversation, but they were still having coffee."

"Of course they love you San…they just don't know how to express it sometimes." she said softly and grabbed both of my hands.

I sighed because I knew B was right. She always was.

I didn't let go of her hands, squeezed the softly and looked into her eyes.

"Mom, dad…can you come here please? Brittany and I need to tell you something" I shouted towards the kitchen.

Time to tell them the truth….

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

"I love girls, the way that I'm supposed to feel about boys" I said softly.

"When I'm with Brittany, I finally understand what people are talking about when they talk about love." I said more confident

My parents faces dropped. I couldn't read whether they were mad or surprised. But I bravely continued when I felt B's hand on my shoulder.

"It's just something that has always been inside of me…and I don't want to hide it anymore"

"Every day just feels like a war, and I walk around so mad at the world….but I'm really just fighting with myself." I sighed

"And I don't want to fight anymore…I'm just too tired."

After my speech, the living room was silent. A tear ran down my cheek because of the emotions I just gave away. I felt so relieved to know that the truth was finally out!

"Please say something" I said with a soft and broken voice, not knowing what they would respond.

"Brittany, is this true?" my mom asked with tears in her eyes. "Tell me it isn't true…."

"It's true Mrs. Lopez, it is…I love your daughter." B said softly.

My mom started to cry. She hid her face in her arms.

"Mom, I…"

"Santana! Don't…." I was interrupted by my dad.

I shut up. Inside I had to contain myself not to burst into tears. When did everything get so messed up?

"I don't want to see you now, Santana" my dad said calmly.

"But dad, I'm the same person I was a minute ago!" I said. You could hear the desperation in my voice.

"Just go, Santana. We need a moment, please." he said.

He didn't sound angry but his voice was firm.

"San, we should go" B whispered, still holding onto my hand under the blanket.

"No Brittany, you should leave. I don't think it's appropriate that you sleep over here. Santana, you need to go to your room and Brittany cannot join you." my dad said.

I wanted to protest. I wanted to yell in Spanish. I wanted to make clear that she was my girlfriend and that they didn't have the right to send her home now, on a cold Thursday night.

But she stopped me before I could even start.

"It's ok, San. I'll leave. Guess I'll see you tomorrow then…." she said.

"But I don't want you to go B. You have to stay!" I said, no longer being able to keep my composure.

"I know, Sanny, I do. I know this is hard and I don't want to leave either. But your parents might need this moment and I don't want to make things worse by not listening to your father. You're strong S, you know you are." she said with a small voice, since my parents were still in the room and they could overhear our whole conversation.

A kiss would be misplaced, so instead she whipped away the tears on my cheeks. She gave me an encouraging smile and I gave her a small nod in response. Then we both quietly left the room. I went upstairs to my room and heard the front door closing behind my back. When I entered my room I let my emotions dominate me and cried my heart out on my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

**Britt: Can you pick me up at San's? Hurry up. I'm cold!**

Now let's hope she's here soon…Lima Heights is pretty scary in the dark.

**Quinn: On my way. There in 5. What happened? you 2 in a fight?**

I decided not to answer. Texting while driving is dangerous, San told me that once. Jeez, I got kicked out…Poor Sanny, I hope her parents will talk properly to her after they are calmed down. Althought Mrs. Lopez seemed quite upset, I hope her dad might be reasonable enough…

I waited on the porch for 5 more minutes and was relieved to finally see the lights of Quinn's dar in the street. I got in as fast as I could. It was soooo damn cold!

"Brittany, what happened? Don't tell me you two are breaking up?" she asked worriedly.

"Her parents came home tonight…" I said. "We told them."

"Oh no, I'm so sorry….Santana must be devastated."

"Her mom started to cry and her dad kicked me out. I just hope they come to their senses once they are calmed down. Santana is so sad and scared…As much as she hates to admit it, she loves them and she wants to be accepted by them. God Q, what if they throw her out too?"

"Ssssst B, It'll be alright…just give them some time to get over the first shock. I'm really sorry for what happened tonight, for both of you."

"Thanks Q, now can you take me home please?"

"Are you sure you want to go home? I mean, you can stay over if you want to." Quinn suggested.

"I'm sorry, but yeah, I really want to be home right now. I need some time alone." I sighed.

My head was too full off thoughts and emotions. I needed to be home, where I knew my mom would listen to me and comfort me. I felt blessed to have a place like that and wished one for my girlfriend too.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

Was that Q's car? She's such a good friend. I'm glad B didn't walk home alone or I would have gone after her no matter how angry my dad would be. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to sleep, thinking something might have happened to her on the way home. So yeah, it was a relieve to see a familiar car picking up my precious girlfriend.

I walked towards the bathroom and was shocked by my reflection in the mirror. My mascara had left black traces on my cheeks and my eyes were puffy and red from the crying. I was a wreck. The truth got out, but what's the use in telling the truth if I only hurt people with it? I got hurt, B got hurt and my parents got hurt.

My heart was aching. I felt misunderstood and angry, but also scared and vulnerable. My parents knew my deepest secret and they might not accept me for it.

I washed away the mascara marks and held my pulses under cold water to calm myself down. I figured the only thing I could do right now is go to sleep and hope that tomorrow would be a better day. I cried myself to sleep that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

My alarm clock didn't go off in the morning, but I was woken up earlier by my parents. They were both standing on my bedside. I looked at the time.

6 AM! What the hell is their problem?

"Santana, wake up." my dad said. "We want to talk with you before you go to school."

Uuuuuggh, really, NOW? I thought, but I didn't say it out loud, because at least they were making an effort. I was hoping for the best. I didn't think they would wake me up to kick me out of the house at 6 AM.

I sat up in my bed and my mom and dad sat down on the edge of my bed.

My mom rasped her voice.

"Look Santana. We need to discuss what you told us yesterday."

I saw her looking at my dad. She was having a hard time having this conversation.

"First of all I need to apologize for my reaction. It must have made you feel terrible, baby…"

Did I hear this correct? She's apologizing?

"We don't hate you, Santana. Your mom and I might reacted a little bit out of hand, but we were shocked. You are our baby girl and we want the best for you. If you tell us that being with Brittany is what makes you happy, then we won't try to fight that." my dad said.

"We love you, Santana. Remember that. And we are so happy that you told us the truth. I don't approve of this lifestyle, but I'm willing to accept it if it makes you happy." My mom added.

It felt like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. It was only when my dad pulled me and my mom into a hug that their words finally began to sank through. I smiled into the hug. It was the first time in a long time that I felt happy with myself and the person I had become.

After we shared this touching family moment, I rasped my voice. I needed to tell them something else.

"Britt and I are going to Prom together this Saturday. She asked me to be her date." I dropped it all at once on my parents.

"Honey, that's great. Do you already have a dress, because otherwise your mom could take you shopping tomorrow to find the perfect one, right Maria?" my dad said.

My mom didn't answer his question. She didn't approve of this, but I was happy she accepted it enough not to forbid me to go.

"So…Britt can still come over right? You still want to see her do you?" I asked. Everything seemed still so insecure for me.

"Honey, of course! She's your girlfriend which means she's part of this family." my dad laughed.

I looked in my mom's direction, afraid how she'd react.

"She can come her anytime, she's always been very pleasant." she finally said.

I pulled my mom into a hug, because I knew how hard this was for her.

"I love you mom" I whispered into her ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Let me know! reviews make me happy :) <strong>

**You want to know what else makes me happy? Naya posting a valentine's pic of her and Heather on twitter! You should look it up! :) **

**Thanks for reading my story! :) **


End file.
